Brandon has rowed his boat for a total of $77$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Brandon been rowing?
Explanation: The number of days that Brandon has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $77\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $77\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 11\text{ days}$